The Curse Of The Werewolf Script
20th Century Fox Television and Intru3D Presents. A C.H. Greenblatt/Titmouse/Lord-Miller/Blue Sky Studios Productions Directed By: Kirk Thatcher, C.H. Greenblatt, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Produced By: Deborah Forte. Music By: Michael Giacchino. Story By: Jim Capobianco. Storyboard By: David Silverman. Teleplay By: Chris Wedge. Background Designer: Blue Sky Studios. Character Designer: C.H. Greenblatt Productions (Hand-Drawn), Blue Sky Studios (CGI). Associate Producer: Mike Mitchell. Starring: Patrick Stewart as The Narrator. Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom/Good Rodney/Bad Rodney/Rodney's Brain. Jim Cummings as Big Toe/Rodney Copperbottom (Werewolf Form). Tom Kenny as Wage. John DiMaggio as Babo. Brad Garrett as Jeero. Nika Futterman as Moxy. Nancy Cartwright as Tray/Gorgeous. Tress MacNeille as Niimah/Puglee. Scott Menville as Wedgehead. James Arnold Taylor as Zookeeper. Jason Sudeikis as Abima. Michael Giacchino as Uglydog. Jeff Bennett as Ice Bat/Batty Shogun/Police Man/Tutulu. Eddie Deezen as OX. Chris Rock as Ugly Charlie. Wallace Shawn as Hot Foot. Fred Armisen as Cheesy. Diedrich Bader as Fishy. Will Forte as Cold Feet. David Prowse as Ranger "The Green Cross Code" Man. Elisa Gabrielli as Mij/Gragon. Cam Clarke as Wippy. Kevin Michael Richardson as Flatter. Danny Mann as Puppet News Reporter. Lara Jill Miller as Mynus. Rodger Bumpass as Target. Maurice LaMarche as Cinko. Rob Paulsen as Plunko. Billy West as Poe. Ashton Kutcher as Basheeshee. Jim Conroy as Mr. and Mrs Kasoogi. Toby Huss as Peaco. Jill Talley as Announcer. Greg Cipes as Scrat. Ed Asner as Animal Control #1. Will Smith as Animal Control #2. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins Rodney: Hello, fellow dolls. Today's story is about a tale, and you know what that means the stupid attitude, scary, horrifying, and i say, terrifying! The story you're about to see, what have been a doomless movie, "The Curse Of The Werewolf"! (Cackles) I just love the scary movie! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the scary story! Narrator: Once upon a time, they lived in the uglyverse, she was happy, they were off the drift. They were all scary throughout the day, and after the stories lived, our story begins of a scary beloved home. (Wage's house) Niimah: So, Wage, how about we're having a family? Wage: Well, i think that kid makes us happy, but, check it out, "Summer on last day of school", "School's out", "Early release day", "The robot's here: a visitor arrives on the Uglyverse", and best of all, "Lazy days may contain for all robots"! Niimah: I'm pregnant. Wage: Oh hey, guys, the last day of school, guess what? Jeero: What? Wage: It's summer! Niimah: I'm thinking that summer is just a click away! Babo: Yeah, tough luck. Wage: Oh, there's the bus! (School bus) All: 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. 97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall. 96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall. 95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall. 94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall. Mij: Hey, Tutulu, what's the week. Tutulu: The last day of school! All: 93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall. 92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall. Wage: Today's the day, it could the last day, Rodney is here to help. All: and pass it around, 90 bottles of beer on the wall. 90 bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 89 bottles of beer on the wall. 89 bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 88 bottles of beer on the wall. 88 bottles of beer on the wall, 88 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall. 87 bottles of beer on the wall, 87 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 86 bottles of beer on the wall. 86 bottles of beer on the wall, 86 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 85 bottles of beer on the wall. 85 bottles of beer on the wall, 85 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 84 bottles of beer on the wall. 84 bottles of beer on the wall, 84 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 83 bottles of beer on the wall. 83 bottles of beer on the wall, 83 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 82 bottles of beer on the wall. 82 bottles of beer on the wall, 82 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 81 bottles of beer on the wall. 81 bottles of beer on the wall, 81 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 80 bottles of beer on the wall. 80 bottles of beer on the wall, 80 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 79 bottles of beer on the wall. 79 bottles of beer on the wall, 79 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 78 bottles of beer on the wall. 78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 77 bottles of beer on the wall. 77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall. 76 bottles of beer on the wall, 76 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 75 bottles of beer on the wall. 75 bottles of beer on the wall, 75 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 74 bottles of beer on the wall. 74 bottles of beer on the wall, 74 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 73 bottles of beer on the wall. 73 bottles of beer on the wall, 73 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 72 bottles of beer on the wall. 72 bottles of beer on the wall, 72 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, 71 bottles of beer on the wall. Narrator: Even though Wage is a very cute and wonderful. (Classroom) Babo: Okay, everyone, today, we have a new kid in town, but, close your eyes and get ready to meet, Rodney! Rodney: I'm Rodney Copperbottom, and I use to be a young inventor. I want to give you someone else to be happy and you don't matter what you made of. First, your shirt, and then, your overalls, and then your bow tie. And i'm ready for the day. Babo: That's great, now I believe in you. Narrator: And I'm the one who doesn't know what you care, you just make me... terrible. And so Rodney knows what she wants to know that her best friend is a majestic robot. (Babo's house) Moxy: We need to talk. Wage: What, why? Tray: I need this any longer the storyline is good. Babo: Maybe, we can open your mind and we will. Jeero: And take a look at the new line of television. Wage: Just go to Las Vegas and we are best friends! All: Me too! (Rodney's attic) Rodney: I knew it! Okay, here's the plan, i take the wolf, and bring him home! (Imitating Monstar) I'm gotta take that wolf! Right, yeah so i can rule the world. Oh, oh, rule the world! How did i do that? It's not working. This is a closure. I have been some mistake! Why? Why did somebody else to kill me?!?! (sobbing) Good Rodney: You're not being sad for me together. Rodney: Good Rodney, you're in heaven. Good Rodney: That's right. I get up, I shower, I come to work, I work all day, I go home, I go to sleep! Rodney: Wow, i'm all figured out. Bad Rodney: Not till you lose your mind, you scrounger! Rodney: What was that? Bad Rodney: I'm doing that stupid inventing ideas that Bigweld want to make me special, attaboy! Good Rodney: You have nothing to fear, you have axel from sleeping sidekicks, remember? Your real beauty is still having real power lives within. Bad Rodney: You gonna get to work and you're the boss of me. (Cackles) Good Rodney: Shut up! Rodney: Go home, suckers, and whatever it is you're doing! (Forest) Rodney: I can never be rude for all of it. I'm guilty. And i apologize to being a partner. (Wolf howls) Rodney: Hey, it's me, Rodney. What's your name? Pedro, you're dog. Who's the good boy? Who's the little little sweetheart? Yes you do. Narrator: And for one thing with Rodney's mouth, the generation of summer was born. (OX and Wedgehead's treehouse) Wedgehead: I do, you do, we all like the chicken stew! OX: Hmm, i just love that tasty chicken stew. Delicious! (Ice-Bat's cave) Ice-Bat: Okay, Uglydog, you're ready for this? Uglydog: Woof! Gragon: Why did people calls me around the world? Call me! Ice-Bat: It's us! Scrat: To be continued! Chapter 2: Game Show Chapter 3: Stuck Chapter 4: Detective Wedgehead and Doctor OX Chapter 5: From Robot To Werewolf Wage: Previously on "Uglydoll", OX he put his species down to the lobby and instead of taking one money away and my best friend Wedgehead he packed in a bag! And then, i told Ice-Bat to get a licorice. OX put the alligators in here! (laughs) (Dressing room) Rodney: Ugh, what's the point, Pedro? No purses, right? Now let's dress the hula dance! (Babo's house) Babo: Great job, friends! We have been successfully masked our shame and the shame of those to come. Wait a minute, where's Rodney? Rodney: Here i am! Whee! How did i look? Check it out! I can dance! Tray: Yeah, you're luau-ing. Rodney: Why not? It would be special. Tray: Rodney, you're gonna get in trouble! Rodney: Whoa! Tray: I'll handle this! Rodney: Thanks, Tray. That was a close one! Heh heh. (Bedroom) Rodney: Well, well, well, if it isn't little troublemakers. OX: Uh, please, i'm special! Rodney: So is any ideas for The Association of the Butterfinger Central of Liberty to rejoice the steps? Not easy, i can cut it out for someone else and no one takes over the land at the slumber party. (Pedro chomps) Ow. (Pedro barks) OW! That hurts! You bite my hand! Call an animal control! (Man mutters) Rodney: Yes, i'm in the bedroom and i bite my hand, and this is how it ends. Basheeshee: Excuse me sir, you wanted on the telephone. (Man mutters) Babo: Gosh, that telephone! We need em! (Outside the house) Animal Control #1: You get out of it! You get away from here! You get away from here! You get away from here! You go! Rodney: What the heck are you doing? Animal Control #2: Stand back, sir, i know he's dangerous if the wolf's teeth looks like a shark! Animal Control #1: Yeah, that was read the big bad wolf will huff and puff. Animal Control #2: He's getting away! Animal Control #1: All right, all right. I got her, i got her! Rodney: Guys, can we just please take him? Animal Control #2: Careful, watch his teeth and he's dangerous, get the cage ready! Rodney: Hey, not so rough, please, and don't hurt him. Animal Control #1: Relax, big buddy, back to the forest with him. Rodney: It's for the best, Rodney, it's for the best. (Forest) Rodney: I thought i saw a shooting star, It did not make a sound, It is high, it can't be sure, it ever touch the ground. But i am sure i thought it fell and it rises up my day, Just say that you it saw it do, and i cannot feel this way. Goodbye, my beautiful puppy, whatever you are. Narrator: Just then, a full moon changed. Rodney: What's happening to me? Narrator: After the days, born to formed the evil spell of her curse. With his scary tail, paws, fur, wolf eyes, claws, ears, and his teeth like a shark, and they transformed a robot into this nasty, creepy, demonic, evil werewolf! Wippy: Hey, that's my robot, go find your own! Oh yes, that's right, you're lost, oh, yes you got it! I just wanted to know about you? Rodney: I eat Wippy! I'm teh werewolf! Arrooo! (Park) Babo; Rodney! Come out, come out, whenever you are! Moxy: Yes, it's the taco delivery guy! Abima: What do we have here? Oh, a bunny, a fat kid, a lucky man, a lady, three eyes, lumps, and brains, a wedge-shaped head, and a little mind boy. That's awesome! Well, i have some crazy associations. Wage: Uh, what's the matter, Ice Bat was nice and beautiful and Niimah's baby was born with natural instincts. My father said i can reach the doorstep and i even liked it. My father just helped me. Abima: Yeah, just my hero, and i got even have tacos! Wage: Oh, cool, he's got tacos! Abima: Especially i'm smart as a panda. you can have some tacos for children, go long! Wage: Hmm, why did i have tacos for children? Yeah, it's good! Abima: Just don't tell your people, okay? Hit it! Wage: Thanks, Abima, have a good time! (Forest) Rodney: I like deers! Oh, visitors! Let's get them! (Park) Babo: Rodney's right, i don't know why if she went wrong, i'll take it as a yes. Ugly Charlie: Come on, Uglydog, you're trapped in the sewers. OX: Excuse me! Ugly Charlie: What? OX: Are you Rodney? Ugly Charlie: No, i'm not Rodney, i'm Ugly Charlie. I need The Green Cross Code Man. The Green Cross Code Man: Danger! Ugly Charlie: Not if i ask to save my money. The Green Cross Code Man: I came from London, and i'm Ranger Man! Ugly Charlie: Thanks! Got any candy? The Green Cross Code Man: Just doing the right thing, here's a candy bar. Ugly Charlie: Thanks. The Green Cross Code Man: There it is an adorable Ugly Charlie smile! Ugly Charlie: What is this? Babo; Yeah, if i were you, big guy. My father's special for you! Wedgehead: So can i go save Uglydog, please? Ugly Charlie: Maybe, i can give you real candy bar! All: Deal! Ugly Charlie: You can just do that! I'm sorry, i need to fetch some papers. Power nap! (Police siren) All: Manhunt! Babo: I can't believe you're alive, so i know what you're thinking, a cute smile knows! Police: Son, i don't know why you're too early every day, but you need go home right now. Babo: How are you feeling? The Green Cross Code Man: It's a long story. Babo: Tell me! The Green Cross Code Man: Yeah, if i was telling that Rodney Copperbottom is actually a werewolf, it's a very scary animal! Three years ago, a silhouette of a werewolf came to a full moon just like this. Let's just say, it's scary. Babo: What is it? Scary? A werewolf? The Green Cross Code Man: Why, friends, why? Babo: Are you crying? Police: Home, now! All: Sorry about that! Babo: It's no use, it can't be real. OX: But, what will happen if they are misunderstanding them? Wedgehead: This. Rodney: Well, well, well, if it wasn't that scary team too much. You're dastardly summer are over! All: Aaugh! Scart: To be continued! Chapter 6: The Last Chapter Wage: Previously on "Uglydoll", Wage, Babo, Jeero, and Moxy looks for Rodney Copperbottom, also, Uglydog is trapped in a sewer, then OX and Wedgehead tried to find her, it was Tray, also, Ice Bat played in the pool, and now, everybody's stuck in the lab. (Park) All: Aaugh! Rodney: I'm going to eat you! OX: Don't worry, werewolf guy! Rodney: I'm a werewolf! Wedgehead: Is it hot in here? Or is it just me? Rodney: Eat me! All: Run! Police: Is that a werewolf? Green Cross Code Man: No, it's weird. Wage: You won't believe this! Rodney is a werewolf! Come on! Babo: Abima, go, go, go! Ugly Charlie, no time to explain! (The city) Reporter: We now go live on werewolf rampage! People have been a mistake on this case, you have been interrogated the curse, Rodney Copperbottom has transformed a robot into a werewolf. At that situation, the heinous werewolf is attack throughout the city, a mysterious outrage have been ruined. The world has been a terror! Rodney, what the heck is going on? Rodney: You wanna have some crazy funny live tv? Punk! There's your crazy funny live tv, puppet! Text that! Arrooo! Put that on 20th Century Fox structure! (Technical difficultes) Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you loud static. (Wage's house) Babo: That's it! The wolf bit Rodney and transformed a robot into a werewolf, you ruined our lives! Wage: So can we go now? Babo: No! It was him! The animal control takes the wolf back to the forest! That's why it cause the moon rabies! Niimah: The baby's coming! Wage: Niimah, help is on the way! (Car) Narrator: So, he gave a chase he ran and he give everyone to the hospital. Rodney: I just like meat! Wage: Big doggie, your rein of ugly terror ends now! Just bring Niimah to the hospital and at least the baby was born! Rodney: Come back here, you leeches! Oh man, i'm glad that's over. (Hospital) Babo: Come on, push, push it, the baby's here, one more push! Wage: It's a girl! And it's pretty. Niimah: Aww, my beautiful newborn baby. What's your name? All: Gorgeous. Niimah: Last year, my beautiful baby doll, were going to have a pocket buckle! Narrator: One baby named Gorgeous was cute, she was wonderful. Niimah: You know what, it was the baby girl. My baby sister, is adorable. For children for all ages, remember that cute little girl last week, even it was born. And one thing, we can help you with that property. All: We love you! Rodney: What are you doing with my married wife with you?!?! Narrator: Although they didn't need this terrible slumber, the end of his incredible delicious lunch. With thoughts to come from being a quitter, yeah, oh well, something like that. Rodney: You ruined each other, you spoiled my life, and now, you are going to die! Babo: Rodney, this is what we know, not me. Rodney: Idiots! You want proof, i'll give you proof! First, they spread the ages of the full moon, then, they took our memories for once in crazy ritual mystery, your choice is peculiar and you spent once in a lifetime you live! Babo: Rodney, you know what happens to took everything. Rodney: You despise that living memories of being me, what's wrong with you?!?! Gorgeous: Wah, wah! Niimah: Gorgeous! Rodney: This time, i'm going to eat you! (Laughs evilly) Niimah: My baby! (Town) Niimah: We have to get that baby back. Wage: It's okay, Niimah. We can do it, everything. Niimah: Why did you took my baby?!?! Wage: It isn't. I change my mind. They took the baby, and he eat Gorgeous. Moxy: Even, if he's in danger, Rodney will be the new king of wolves. Wage: That's why it happening to each other. Niimah: That's it, i have a plan! OX: Tremble before the ugly intensions of Super OX! Wedgehead: I am Captain Wedgehead! Babo: Tremble before Cookie Boy! Tray: Say hello to Dr. Blueberry! Niimah: You only live once with The Invisible Doll! Wage: Faster than a speeding bullet 'cuz The Speed Boy's heading this way! Jeero: You'll all be pooping in your pants when you see The Incredible Jeero! Abima: The name's Elastic Doll! Ugly Charlie: I am vengeance, i am the torch, i am Magna Charlie! Moxy: Never fear, Star Bunny's here! Wage: Our transformations are complete. We are no longer the Uglydoll. We are the Legion of Super! (TLOS HQ) Wage: All right, we need to save Gorgeous. The superheroes are powerful than i am, how i wish the people summons the world, at all. Saving the world as beautiful as mother nature each other, and we defeat Were-Rodney Copperbottom and soon we bring together the other way, but, learn the science of life to teach the things we are knowing the place is here, and the good guy of them all. Niimah: What a wonderful speech! Wage: Now, who's with me! (The lab) Narrator: To save the night from a frightless hero, inside that creepy lab and the uglies inside the cage. Gorgeous: You can'th do thhish! you're shthiww Rodney Copperboththom, you ruined my wife! Rodney: Now, that i'm a werewolf, you will never worry him like you! (Laughs evilly) Jeero: Play time is over, Copperbottom! The Green Cross Code Man: After i hit the werewolf with a tranquilizer dart, move in with the blanket! Gorgeous: Why can i jushth thaww tho Rodney Copperboththom inshthead? The Green Cross Code Man: You can't talk to a wild animal! Rodney: Okay, so what do you want here? Wage: I want to live! Rodney's Brain: You must be the werewolf. Rodney: Who said that? Rodney's Brain: It is i, Roderick Xavier Rupert Jeffery Copperbottom. You need to be serious as closer to me, you know that. Rodney: What was that? Rodney's Brain: I know what you know, your superpowers knew your life, your family, your children, your planet, your kids, your people, your friends. Even, when it's closer to you, it's so important to me. Just want to decide it would make me feel better! Look at me, you have great white sharks and dinosaurs, travel to Mars, he once didn't cook the pie until the house is on fire, you are smarter, safer, and faster, oh you're a princess for a day, you're handsome and i'm a young inventor! I just want to be nice, fight it, fight the anger, your peace and harmony isn't real! And i just love my cousin, too, i love you! Rodney: That's why i wanted to hear! Thank you, my fragile friend. Rodney's Brain: You're welcome. Rodney: You better believe it! Green Cross Code Man: Scary rabid idiot! Shoot her! Rodney: No!!!! All: Rodney! Niimah: My baby! How adorable! OX: Why, Rodney, why! My terrible crisis and my devotion is wrong! Poor Rodney! I'll never forgive you. Narrator: And just why we wanted to say her life has come and glow. OX: Rodney! You broke the spell! Green Cross Code Man: Yeah, and even i'm just saying for freedoms to live with me, why can i just go to the movies? Or maybe you can go take the junkyard to have some culture of garbage dumpsters. I'm just messing with you. Danger! Narrator: And her soul was getting back to life and the curse has broke her reach under her spell. Rodney: Well, you know what they say, see a need, fill a need! Ice Bat: And i want to be fair, Rodney. Uglydog: Bark, bark. Rodney: Really, i am? Narrator: The life of full moon is finally over as she feels green as lucky as a leprechaun. OX: So, i know exactly it's sleepover! Narrator: The end of a story as sweet as nice, we can tell people and show it too much, naturally, the things is wonderful for a bright sky, and we can tell him they lived happily ever after. Rodney: So there you have it, friends. I watched the movie at the end of the story as getting it the best of me, right, Monstar? Flatter: Hey, it's Copperbottom, get him! Mij and Tutulu: Yeah! Plunko: Traitor! Poe: Throw him back to the robot world! Batty Shogun: Get that robot! Mynus: Stay down! Wippy: Peace out! Gragon: Get rid of them! Mr. And Mrs. Kasoogi: Robot! Peaco: Take him home! Big Toe and Basheeshee: Get them! Rodney: Uh oh! Ahh! Kids, ask your parents where robots come from! Ahh!